AMLC Revisited
by achaon
Summary: The way AMLC should have played out.


I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. If I did own them they would have as many kids as the Roberts'.

Revision of AMLC

(Scene at Mac's apartment)

"I need for you to vouch for me."

"In love or war."

"As a family man."

"Hmm, when is the last time you called your mother?"

"Ah…I don't remember."

"So, we've established that you are a lousy son."

"What kind of a parent do you think I'd make?"

"Well I did once agree to you fathering my child, if you remember."

"Yeah, if neither of us had someone in five years… ah.

"Yeah, and we are almost there."

"Something's come up Mac."

"Another woman?"

"A child, I am petitioning the State of Virginia for the custody of a minor. I need for you to vouch for me with the court."

"Ah, how long have you known you are going to do this?"

"A few months."

"And this is the first I'm hearing about it."

"Yeah, you moved on. I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Of all the dumb things you've said to me in eight years; that by far is the dumbest."

"You don't deny it… Mac, I don't want to argue about us right now."

"There is no us."

"Well, you made sure of that."

"You didn't fight me."

"Look there is a little girl who needs someone to watch over her."

"So you decided to take that responsibility."

"You got a problem with that?"

"I have a problem with cutting me out of your life until you need something."

"Forget about it. It's too important for you to screw up."

Harm left Mac's apartment in a hurry. He had hoped Mac would support him, but evidently that was too much to ask for. As he got into his car he leaned his head on the steering wheel and let out a sigh. 'Why do you always have to get in an argument with her? You know why. You're still hurt and angry. You just can't get that last conversation in Paraguay out of your mind. How do you get the word "never" out of your mind? Maybe she didn't really mean it. She said I didn't fight her. She brought up the "baby deal". Why? You know if you weren't such a chicken-shit you go back up there right now and confront her. I'm not a chicken-shit. Yes you are. I dare you to go up there and tell her you love her. I dare you. I mean what have you got to lose? Alright alter ego, but if this doesn't work out it will be the last time I listen to you.'

Instead of taking the elevator, Harm bounded up the stairs two at a time. He needed to burn up some energy, work off the adrenaline before he opened his mouth. As he raised his hand to knock on her door; he looked up a said a little prayer. 'Please God, let me say the right words to her this time.'

He knocked on the door once and then a little more forcefully the second time before Mac answered. Her eyes looked a little glassy as if she had been close to crying.

Mac opened the door. "Harm, did you come back to argue with me some more?"

"I came back to apologize. I'm sorry I lost my temper. I came to ask a favor and when you didn't respond the way I wanted, I got angry. I'm sorry." The look on her face softened, her shoulders relaxed and the hint of a smile appeared. She was about the most beautiful woman on the planet. "Permission to hug you, Sarah?" She stepped into his open arms and he hugged her. And she hugged backed. As he stood there gently caressing her back, he was overwhelmed by her presence.

He rested his chin lightly on the top of her head. Her hair smelled of vanilla and something else he couldn't quite place. She was intoxicating. Like an elixir that he needed in order to survive. After a minute of holding her in his arms he finally spoke. "As I said I came back to apologize, but I also came back for another reason. You brought up the "baby deal" as if you were still considering it. And you said that I didn't fight for you, I mean us, as if you expected me to fight for us." Mac looked up with those beautiful brown eyes as Harm looked back at her. Sarah, I intend to fight for us because I will not accept **never**. I love you with all my heart." A peaceful glow surrounded her beautiful face as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. This was one of those toe-curling, knee-buckling kisses that left them both breathless. "You don't have to say anything; I'm just stating my intentions."

"Harm, can you give me a few seconds to catch my breath and get my bearings?" She took his hand and led him to the couch. They sat down and Mac continued to hold Harm's hand. "The first thing I want to say is that was some kiss." He smiled and then she said, "I have wanted to hear you say those words to me for a long time. I guess my question to you is why now?" Just then the phone rang. Mac was just going to let the machine answer it, but it was Webb. "Just a minute Harm, this won't take long. Clay, I'll call you back tomorrow… Harm is here and I think we are having a life-altering discussion. Goodbye." Mac went back to the couch and sat down. She took his hands into hers and looked in to his eyes. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, why now Harm?"

"After I stormed out your apartment and got in my car, I got in to a battle with my alter ego. He goaded me in to coming back up here to have this conversation. Which I'm sure you would agree is long overdue. When you brought up the baby deal and the not fighting comment, I felt there was still a chance that you might still care for me. I figured it was worth a chance. I would be no worse off than I was before. I would state my intentions and put the ball in your court, so to speak. I've watched you with other men and I was tired of being on the outside looking in."

"Okay, Harm. I owe you an apology for saying what I did back at that taxi stand in Paraguay. I was shell-shocked at the very least. I should have listened to you. You were right to table the discussion. We were both in bad state of mind for a serious discussion about us. But in my defense, I figured you'd just back away again like you had done so many times before and that just frustrated the hell out of me. So, I lashed out at you. I knew in my heart that you loved me, but I needed to hear those three little words, I was desperate to hear 'I love you' come from your lips."

"You're right, Sarah, I should have said those words to you, because that is why I came after you. And if you let me I will say those words to you every day for the rest of our lives. Is that a proposal, Harm? I don't have a ring with me, Sarah, but yes it is a proposal. And I accept, Harm because I love you with all my heart."

Mac stood up and took Harm's hand and led him to her bed. It was going to be a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year was a given.


End file.
